


Going Under

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Train Wreck [4]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean decides to give Liam a manicure, with ulterior motives. Trust, headspace, and things unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

Sean's meticulous nature has exasperated Liam on occasion, but that doesn't mean Sean's willing to give it up. It has its advantages.

Right now he has a beautiful stainless-steel manicure set open on the kitchen table, all the pieces polished until they're gleaming. There's a small steel bowl with warm, soapy water available for soaking fingernails, in order to soften the cuticle. There are orange wood sticks and cotton swabs, hand lotion and very soft cotton hand towels.

He has all the ingredients for a lovely scene with his boy, except the boy's not here yet. Sean tries to keep the smirk off his face as he goes looking for Liam.

When Sean comes into the sitting room, Liam's sprawled out on his stomach on the floor reading the afternoon edition of the Times. As soon as he hears Sean's footsteps, he folds himself up onto his knees in a surprisingly graceful movement for so large a man.

_He's hiding a smirk; just what are you up to, Master?_ Over the last couple of months, Liam's learned to be wary of Sean's smirks. _Well, wary and always cautiously intrigued._

"How may this boy serve you, Master?"

Sean is always pleased with the way Liam holds his posture. He runs a hand from Liam's shoulder down to his wrist, and pulls Liam's hand up to his lips, planting a light kiss in the palm.

"Come to the kitchen, please, boy." The smirk's just on the verge of coming out, and Sean's eyes are sparkling.

"This boy suspects his Master of planning something devious," Liam says as he crawls into the kitchen after Sean. Sometimes he crawls, and sometimes he walks; it's all a matter of mood and -- when Sean gives them -- orders. Today, Liam is amused by crawling while questioning Sean's orders; pushing Sean has proved to be enjoyable for both of them. "Should this boy be nervous, Master?" he asks as they reach Sean's bright, comfortable kitchen.

"Not at all, unless my boy has a fear of nailfiles." Sean takes a seat at the table and points at the chair beside his. "Come take a seat, and give me your right hand." Sean doesn't know if Liam will have the patience for him to manage the routine on both hands without beginning to growl..._best to start with the dominant hand._ Sean gives an inner chuckle at the phrasing. He is definitely smiling now, and definitely looking devious.

_What the bloody hell?_

In spite of his determination to behave -- a determination Liam always means every time he makes it -- he can't help raising an eyebrow as he sits down and looks at the manicure kit. "Surely this boy's Master jests."

"This boy's Master is entirely serious. Give me your hand, boy." Sean holds out his own and waits, eyebrow raised, for Liam to give in. Or question Sean's sanity. Or both.

With a heavy, almost rumbling sigh, Liam puts his hand in Sean's. He knows his look is saying "I'm just humoring my crazy master," but on the surface at least, he is obeying.

Sean inspects Liam's hand carefully, looking for any ragged cuticles or uneven edges to his fingernails. The skin of Liam's hand is warm, and only slightly rough; with his fingers exploring Liam's palm, Sean is tempted, just for a moment, to take a quick detour in the middle of all this to have Liam jerk him off.

_Stay on task, Bean,_ he reminds himself sharply, and he reaches for the bowl of soapy water, the washcloths, and a few cotton swabs. "First things first," he murmurs, and he begins washing Liam's hand, taking great care to remove any dirt from under his fingernails, massaging his fingers and particularly his fingertips as he goes.

It's surprisingly nice to have this done and Liam sighs happily at the touch of Sean's hands on his. He's had manicures before, of course; Oskar Schindler had the best taste in everything and his hands needed to be immaculate. But there's a huge difference between a makeup girl doing his nails while another worked on his face and a third fussed with his hair, and sitting in this comfortable warm safe space while his Master and lover lavishes attention on him.

 

"Are we reversing roles here?" he asks curiously, wondering if he'll get smacked down for his lack of respect.

"I'm still on top, if that's what you're asking," Sean says, grinning. He dries off Liam's hand and inspects his nails again; everything seems fine, and he can move on to the process of shaping Liam's fingernails and making sure they're neatly filed down.

"Master is too kind to pamper his boy like this," Liam murmurs. He tries not to shift in his seat because if Sean looks over the table he'll see that for some reason Liam can't quite figure out, Liam is getting hard.

"Your Master is indulging his own greed," Sean says softly, grinning again. He's actually a bit embarrassed by how much he's enjoying this act -- not because he knows what comes after the manicure, but the act of taking care of Liam this way. It's bringing out Sean's protective instincts something fierce.

"Greed," Liam says dryly. He looks at the manicure kit, at his own hand dwarfing Sean's hands, and then at his master himself. When he speaks again all traces of amusement and sarcasm are replaced with affectionate respect. "This boy is honored to help further his master's indulgence."

"Good boy," Sean murmurs. He isn't quite sure about the part of the manicure where he's supposed to push cuticles back or trim them, because, frankly, he usually doesn't pay much attention to his own manicures -- when he even bothers to have them done -- but most of the work's done, and he takes up the hand cream and begins massaging it into Liam's fingers. Liam's hands are going to be clean and well-groomed when this is done, and that's the important part.

It's really odd, but as Sean massages the cream into Liam's hands, Liam feels pampered. No one who's ever tried to own him -- his mind flinches away from the still raw spot in his mind labeled Natasha -- has ever treated him this way before. He knows that it should feel wrong, that a true submissive would think only of pampering his master, but he feels oddly small and safe in Sean's hands.

"This boy," he says, his voice rough with emotion, "thanks his Master for the care he takes with this boy." It's a slip of the tongue, or at least at first it is -- _he meant care he takes **of** this boy_ \-- but there's truth behind the slip and so he doesn't try correcting it.

Sean looks back up at Liam, wanting him to see the honesty in his eyes. "This boy deserves it," Sean murmurs, "and has earned my care and my trust, and more." He raises Liam's hand and brushes his lips across the back of Liam's knuckles, then gestures for Liam's other hand. "If you please, boy," he says, smiling.

"Both?" Liam asks, letting the moment go. "You make this boy feel like a big girl's blouse, master." _Enough with the sentiment,_ he tells himself. It's only later that he will look back on this moment and realize that he'd fallen in love then not with his master, but with Sean himself.

"Have to be a very big girl's blouse," Sean teases. He gives the same gentle attention to washing Liam's other hand, taking care to clean under his nails there as well, before starting to file his nails down again. And then, as if it doesn't mean more than a comment about the weather or which members of the House of Lords are particular wankers today, "I like my boy's hands. Very much."

"You flatter this boy, Master," Liam replies. "This boy has boxer's hands," he adds a little self-deprecatingly. "Goes with the nose and the build I guess."

Sean gives Liam a sharp look. Neither one of them is overly proud of their looks, but Sean dislikes it when Liam makes comments like that. "Like the nose and the build, too," he says. "You're not questioning your Master's taste, I hope?"

"Would this boy so displease his Master?" Liam teases.

"He might if he thought it would get his Master's knickers in a twist," Sean grins back. He goes silent again as he finishes with Liam's other hand, raising it to his lips again and brushing a kiss over the knuckles as he did with the first. "There, now. How does that feel?"

"Good," Liam replies, not sure if he means his hands or Sean's lips on his knuckles. "If Master ever chooses to give up acting, this boy is of the opinion Master could set up shop as a manicurist." He can't help the smirk that crosses his face, making him look almost boyish.

"I wonder how much you'll be smirking when that hand of yours is where I want it," Sean grins. "Probably quite a bit." He stands up, leans over, and slides his hand into Liam's hair, kissing his forehead with a loud smacking noise. "Come on, boy. Bed."

Liam knows he must look totally gobsmacked as he stares at Sean for a moment before sliding to his knees to crawl to the bedroom. _He's taking the piss,_ he tells himself. _He has to be._

"Be more impressed with Master's capacity," he murmurs as he kneels by Sean's big bed. He's never fisted a man before, although the memory of Helen, so small and petite as she ordered him to "keep pushing damnit; I can take it!" is a precious one.

"Your Master has a fondness for excess and a great deal of ambition," Sean murmurs. "Come and get me undressed."

Liam loves undressing Sean; once in a mental flight of fancy he'll never share with his lover and Master, he compared removing Sean's usually conservative clothes to taking the plain brown wrapper off a porn mag or vid. Sean looks so normal -- gorgeous yes but normal -- on the outside and he's so deviously kinky on the inside.

"This boy's Master," Liam says as he kneels after having removed and folded the plain white polo shirt, "is a damn good looking man." He deftly unzips Sean's slacks, sliding them off and folding them before he returns to carefully remove the plain black briefs, his tongue flickering across his lower lips as Sean's cock, already quite erect, becomes visible.

"Perfectly done," Sean grins down at Liam; at the end of the undressing, Liam's on his knees, and Sean scratches a hand through Liam's hair as if petting a great cat. His voice softens as he says, "And your Master thanks his boy for the compliment. Does my boy want something, then, before we get your hand in me?"

Liam knows that the faint rumbling sound he makes could be considered purring, but that's not nearly as important as answering his Master's question. Without even noticing that he's done it, without the show of force and patience it usually takes, he's suddenly in headspace now, and he keeps his eyes lowered as he speaks. "If Master permits, this boy would like his Master to use this boy's mouth, even briefly."

Sean's fingers trace the shell of Liam's ear, then glide down his neck and come back up to hold Liam's chin in his hand, all terribly gently. Liam isn't normally one to sink into headspace so easily, and the fact that he's clearly there now is something Sean will note and keep in mind later, in case there's some chance Liam wants to talk about it.

"I want my boy's mouth," Sean murmurs. He draws his hand back and wraps it around the base of his cock, sliding the head of his cock over Liam's lips. "Open for me, boy."

Liam opens his mouth instantly, his tongue reaching eagerly for Sean's cock. He hums a little as he slides his mouth over the full length until his lips bump up against Sean's fingers. Although he knows he should have his hands on his thighs or behind his back, he slides them up the sides of Sean's legs until he's holding Sean's hips lightly while he lets his tongue circle the warm bulk of Sean's cock.

Sean's breath catches, and he forces himself to inhale and exhale slowly, with patience, until he can speak. "My boy's taking liberties," Sean murmurs, "but today I'm not going to protest my boy's hands on me. Touch me, Liam. All you please."

Pulling back far enough to speak, Liam gazes up at Sean. "Master grants this boy that liberty?"

Normally Master granting this particular liberty would end up with Sean bent over the nearest piece of furniture unless a wall was closer. But not today. No, when Sean nods his assent, Liam goes back to his slow worship of Sean's cock, and his hands slowly work their way back from Sean's hips to his ass, their touch oddly delicate.

When he's close, Sean twists his fingers into Liam's hair and pulls, tugging him back. "I'm ready," he whispers. One hand goes to cover Liam's, and Sean draws Liam's hand up to his mouth, kissing each fingertip before turning his hand over and flicking his tongue over the palm. "Are you?" he asks.

"Yes Master," Liam replies, moving back to let Sean climb up on the bed. Liam quickly looks around noticing the neat stack of towels and the large pump bottle of Sean's favorite lube. It's what they've jokingly referred to as the "economy party size" and he smiles as he joins Sean on the bed. "This boy has no experience performing this act on a man. May he ask if his Master has experience from his ... side of things." He can't help smiling wider as he almost says _his end of things_ but the smile quickly fades as he realizes where Sean's experience (if he has any) probably came from.

"A bit," Sean says lightly. He reaches out and cups Liam's cheek in his hand. "We'll take things slowly." Sean has few rules in his home, certainly none forbidding conversation topics, but he's always preferred to keep talk about Pierce out of his bed, and because of that he doesn't go into detail about his experiences taking another man's hand.

"Slow it is, Master," Liam replies, pumping a generous amount of lube into his hand. While Sean watches, he spreads the lube carefully over the fingers of his right hand and then brings one slick finger down to tease at the tight opening. Given that he's slammed into Sean more than once with nothing more than a pre-lubed condom, the care he's taking would seem a little ridiculous.

_It's not though,_ Liam thinks as he slowly eases his finger inside, deftly reaching for Sean's prostate. _This is a whole different experience. This is reverent service._

Liam's care makes it easy for Sean to relax, sighing into the pillows and arching up with pleasure. "Good..." he moans quietly. "Good boy." He lets Liam carry on with his finger for a few minutes, sliding in and out of him, teasing him, rubbing against his prostate, until Sean is squirming and nearly breathless on the bed. He grins, then, and whispers, "More, Liam."

"Yes Master," Liam replies, unable to help returning Sean's infectious grin. More lube and two fingers now, still working carefully to make this a pleasure beyond....

_Beyond whatever it was like last time,_ Liam thinks, feeling a little guilty at the thought. But then that's what Sean has been doing for Liam, so why not return the favor? He pushes the thought aside as he works a third overly-lubed finger and then a fourth into Sean.

"Good," Sean whispers, and he's stopped arching now and is letting Liam take him. The stretch of it burns, but Sean's ready for it, and the pain is a warm, welcome sensation that's making Sean want more with every moment. His eyes are going dark with need, and when he opens his mouth to speak, has to moan softly before he can form words. "God, yes, boy, that's very good."

"So good, Master," Liam replies. "It's going to be even better," he promises as he tucks his thumb into the palm of his hand. "Much much better." He reminds himself that they have the whole afternoon -- even the whole weekend -- with no particular plans, and forces himself to press oh-so-slowly past the resistance of Sean's body. "Want to make it good for Master," he says, giving Sean his voice to hang on to. "This boy asks Master to breathe for him ... please Master, relax and let your slave make you feel good."

Sean tries to speak, wants to tell Liam how good he's being, but then he feels his body opening, the resistance finally giving way to acceptance as Liam's hand slides inside him. Sean's eyes stay open, but only barely, and his throat arches as he breathes out very softly, his fingers clenching and unclenching lightly against the bedcovers. He lets his eyes close, and takes several long moments to breathe. When his eyes come open again, he sighs out a breath and manages to whisper, "Good."

This boy is glad, Liam thinks and then almost freezes. He's never gone this far before, to this place where headspace is like a foreign language that you suddenly find yourself thinking in. "This boy is glad," he says aloud, wondering if he'll ever think in plain normal English again. "Glad that he's pleased his master."

He moves his hand then, twisting it slightly and it's almost like instinct again, knowing how to angle his wrist as he presses in a little bit more. Sean's so hot around him, like that blast of heat when you reach into a fire to adjust the logs and Liam can't help but let out a soft moan at how amazing this is.

Sean's moans are an echo and complement to Liam's. Words are nearly gone now, and he could grope for them if he wanted, but the feel of Liam's hand in him -- the knowledge that he's taking his boy's hand, and the sense of trust between them -- is all too fucking good, and he lets himself go, feeling the pleasure of it, letting Liam drive him slowly up to the edge.

It's obvious that he's not going to get any more direction from Sean and so Liam takes over, still with that sense that he's serving Master, not fucking Sean. He goes deeper, remembering that, as impossible as it seems, he's seen men take a lot more than what he's giving Sean. After a couple months, he's used to gauging how close Sean is to orgasm and when he can tell Sean's getting close, he rearranges himself on the bed.

"Please Master," he says still working his hand inside Sean's body. "Please give this to your boy." As soon as he finishes speaking, Liam bends and slides his mouth down over Sean's cock, wishing he could somehow beg with his mouth full.

Sean's teeth come down hard on each other, and he bites off the need to scream as he comes, the shock of it taking his breath away and making him feel as though his entire body is clenching, pulsing around Liam's hand. When the rough wave of pleasure passes, Sean forces himself to get his teeth unclenched, and pants until his breath's even again. A low, satisfied groan comes from the center of his chest, and he sighs pleasantly, expression relaxing into a warm smile.

Liam gives Sean a long moment before raising his head and almost delicately licking Sean clean. "This boy asks Master to breathe for him again," he says very softly, as he slowly withdraws his hand. He hears Sean's breath hitch a little and then the moment's over and he's cleaning up with a towel while still nuzzling Sean's thigh a little.

"Your boy is grateful," he says, quietly. And he is, grateful for so much more than the chance to do this, although as he looks up at Sean's contented face, "this" was pretty good.

Sean stretches languidly, feeling flush all over with contentment and satisfied lust. "My boy is so good to his Master," he murmurs. He's going to ache for a few days, but it's all been worth it. Much more than worth it.

His eyes flick up to Liam's face, and he smiles. "Does my boy wish anything for himself after all that?" he asks.

"This boy is content with whatever his Master gives him," Liam replies. It's odd ... weird even; usually when Sean asks Liam never has any problem coming up with an answer but now it doesn't matter. This is headspace, deeper and more profound than any dominant has ever made Liam go and if Sean weren't right here, right now he would be terrified. As it is, he feels a little lost and it shows in his blue eyes as he looks at Sean.

"Come here," Sean whispers. He holds his arms out, sliding to one side to make enough room for Liam to lie down next to him.

Liam makes his way up the bed and lets Sean embrace him without a fuss. "This ... this boy..." he begins and then trails off. _What do I say? What's going on with me?_

"My boy did very well," Sean murmurs. He runs fingers through Liam's hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "My boy pleases his Master greatly." He doesn't give Liam more obvious words of comfort like _It's all right_, if only because he doesn't know that Liam would want them, but his hands slide in lazy paths up and down Liam's skin, letting the warmth of his hands glide along Liam's body.__

Silently Liam lets Sean touch him, finding it oddly soothing. He knows that they'll need to talk about this, something he's not looking forward to, but for now the reassurance of Sean's hands is what he needs.

Sean keeps Liam wrapped up in his arms for quite some time, until the silence feels a bit heavier than he thinks either one of them intends. He gives Liam a hard hug, then, and asks, "Liam?" He still can't quite bring himself to ask Are you all right? -- he doesn't want to ruffle Liam any more than he already is, with the quiet and the comfort and taking as much time as Liam needs in order to feel steady again -- but he's not going to let Liam go until he's sure Liam's all in one piece again.

"That was ... different," Liam finally says when the silence stops being comforting. "I .... did you like it?" It's a stupid question -- _it was rather obvious that he liked it, you git_ \-- but Liam's not asking about the physical part of the scene.

Sean rubs his thumb along Liam's jawline. "I liked going there with you. Seeing where it took you. Having you trust me as much as you did." Sean wasn't the only one whose trust was out in the open. "Is that a place you'd like to go back to?" he murmurs.

"I ... I don't know," Liam murmurs. He liked it but now that he's coming out of headspace he's feeling far more open and vulnerable than he's used to. "I don't even know why I went there like that."

_You realize that you just made no sense at all, don't you?_ he thinks, sighing a little and leaning into Sean's caress. This neediness bothers him but he can't stop the feeling.

"It's all right," Sean says. _It's all right to need me,_ he means, along with _it's all right that you don't have the words._ "You can trust me when you're there. Trust _yourself,_ Liam." Sean brushes a kiss across Liam's forehead, still holding on tight.

"I would have done anything," Liam says suddenly. "Anything you asked." And that right there is the root of the problem. It's not that he doesn't trust Sean or himself, but....

Sean rolls over so he can look into Liam's eyes, pushing Liam to his back and running nimble fingertips over Liam's neck, down his chest. "I know," he whispers. "It's a damned scary feeling, being in that deep."

"Yeah ... it is," Liam replies, comforted by the fact that Sean seems to understand. He thinks that maybe they should talk about this more but that would bring names into their bed that neither of them want to share space with.

_When,_ he wonders, _did this become **our** bed?_ Deciding that they don't need to talk about that either, Liam closes his eyes and pays attention to the movements of Sean's hands on his skin. He's still hard and all of a sudden he wants rather fiercely.

Sean relaxes just a bit as he feels the change in Liam's body. There's so much more that could be said about going into headspace like that, but talking isn't really one of Sean's strong suits -- not either of theirs, really, and Sean hopes he can make up for it with affection and the movements of his hands on Liam's body.

To that end, his hand goes lower, skimming over the planes of Liam's chest and stomach, and curves around Liam's cock. He grins and leans down, pressing a kiss to his chest just below the collarbone. "My boy did very well," Sean murmurs. "Would you care for something for yourself, boy?"

"Hurt me," Liam says -- demands really. He's not sure why he wants pain, only that it will be the right transition from this new place to more familiar territory. "Your teeth please, Master and your hand ... please."

"Good boy," Sean grins, voice colored with amusement. Until he got the _please_ at the end there, he was wondering if this was going to turn into another growling session, Liam doing his best to top from the bottom. He doesn't quite know why, but that doesn't feel quite right for what they've just been through. Maybe next time it'll be a struggle to keep from being flipped, probably the time after that, too. But Sean is grateful for Liam's deference here, and to that end, he slides over Liam's body, his lips marking a trail over Liam's skin.

"My boy deserves what he's asked for," Sean whispers. His lips are against Liam's pec now, just above his nipple, and he gives a soft kiss and a gentle lick to the skin, tasting it before letting his teeth nip at the skin, biting hard as a way of finding purchase.

"Oh Jaysus ... please," Liam moans. They're back on familiar ground now and it's easy to sink into the right place and beg for what he needs. "Hurt your boy Master ... please."

"Yes," Sean whispers. He frees a hand and slides it around Liam's cock, making short twisting strokes while his mouth continues its steady path downward. Small soft kisses followed by the warm flat of Sean's tongue, and then occasional hard, rough bites when the curve of Liam's body allows for them.

"Please ... please, Master," Liam pants, his voice harsh and accented. "Oh God your boy is wanting ... to be marked by ... Master." All the doubt he felt before -- when he could actually think about headspace or indeed about anything -- has gone and now there's just the need to be claimed and owned.

Finally, Sean's mouth makes it to Liam's hip, where the skin is thin and taut against Liam's bones, and he closes his eyes, already seeing the bruise coming up on Liam's skin. "My boy is so beautiful," Sean whispers. This feeling of near-reverence at what he's been given, at what he's about to take -- this is new, he realizes. He presses a gentle kiss to the spot he's about to mark, and then his teeth and his lips are anything but gentle as he offers hard, intense suction and the insistent press of his teeth.

At any other time being told he's beautiful would get a snort if not outright laughter from Liam, but right now it's one more word of praise from his Master and any right now praise is good, makes him feel owned. Plus, the pain as Sean raises up the mark ... the pain is brilliant. It's all he can do to hold out against the twin assaults of Sean's teeth on his hip and Sean's hand on his cock. _If I beg, he'll give it to me...._

"Yours," is all he says aloud. "Yours, Master."

And now it's more than just reverence: Sean feels possessiveness sparking up his spine, and he licks his way over to Liam's inner thigh. His teeth dig in, harder than before, and the only thought in his mind is _you're goddamned right you're mine, boy._ It comes out as a low growl; Sean couldn't form words now if he wanted to.

"Oh Jaysus," Liam moans, arching his body up in response to Sean's growl. "Close Master ... so close...."

Sean's mouth moves to Liam's cock, then, no more teasing, just taking in as much as he can and sucking _hard_. His hand keeps working the base of Liam's cock, and he gives Liam a loud, affirmative moan.

Liam's yell sounds -- and feels -- as if it's been wrenched out of him by force, much like the orgasm itself. His hands clench into fists and later he'll discover that yet another sheet has been destroyed in the course of their games. Now, however all he feels is Sean's mouth around his cock and the throbbing bruise on his hip.

By the time it's over, Liam's vision is a little fuzzy around the edges and he can barely breathe. "Oh God ... Jaysus ... Master...." Coherence will come later, now he needs to get this out. "Thank .... your boy ... thanks you."

Sean pulls away from Liam -- gently -- and climbs up the length of his body, settling himself down at Liam's side and tugging Liam into his arms. "You're welcome," he murmurs, voice still quite gruff. "My boy did very well today."

_Later,_ Liam tells himself. Later he can growl at Sean and bluster until he's acting normal again. Later he can struggle silently with what happened today. Later after he takes the collar off....

Almost without thought, Liam reaches up to touch his collar. "Yours," he says again, realizing that he's going to be strangely reluctant to take his collar off and leave this evening. _Maybe I can stay. Maybe we'll need to talk about this._

It's a fool's hope of course; he can't talk about this with Sean. He wants to, but those names, the ones he hates to bring up will need to be mentioned. _Did you feel like this with Pierce? Did he do this to you? Was this was she wanted from me that I could never give her?_ It's not a conversation he can imagine them having and so he simply leans into Sean's arms and tries not to think.

_-end-_


End file.
